Favorite Place to Be
by BeyondDelusional
Summary: PWP. Sharon/Brenda at home.


Between Brenda's legs was her new favorite place to be. Sharon moved her tongue slowly teasing Brenda. She wanted to make this orgasm a big one and to do that she had to bring Brenda up to her climax slowly. She took her time manipulating Brenda's wet folds with her lips and tongue. Sucking, pulling, and licking in all the right places. Sharon could do this for hours and she's pretty sure Brenda would let her. She loved to hear the noises Brenda made when she was eating her out. Tiny moans and whimpers that soon led to heavy panting then turned into loud moans and chants of "yes" and "don't stop". Sharon let the scent of Brenda's arousal fill her nose and made her mouth water. It must be all the candy she ate because she never tasted salty, she always tasted sweet.

Sharon was still in her work clothes, minus her blazer, she had a few buttons un-done and her skirt was unzipped. Brenda was completely nude which Sharon made sure of the second she got home. All day they were sending dirty text messages to each other and Sharon couldn't wait to get her hands on Brenda. She moved her hands to Brenda's toned stomach and felt the rippling of her abdomen. She looked up momentarily to see Brenda squeezing her own hefty breasts. Sharon made a note to give them some extra attention while Brenda was in her post-orgasm haze.

Sharon closed her eyes again and brought one hand down to Brenda's center. She circled her opening and slowly pushed one then two fingers inside of Brenda. When she curled them up, hitting that rough patch of skin, Brenda's back arched off the couch. Her legs were over top of Sharon's shoulders so Sharon could feel her toes curl. She would be lying if she didn't admit that being able to give the Deputy Chief a toe-curling orgasm didn't do wonders for her ego. She sucked feverishly at Brenda's clit and started thrusting her fingers in and out of Brenda faster. Brenda started her chanting and began throwing in some expletives which meant she was so very close to her climax. Sharon slowed her fingers and pushed against that patch of skin inside Brenda, she used her other hand to make tight circles to the left of Brenda's clit. Brenda reached back and held onto the pillow behind her head and came violently around Sharon's fingers.

Brenda's body was trembling so Sharon moved up next to her and started kissing her neck. She moved her lips to Brenda's ear and started telling her deliciously naughty things. She trailed her hand up to Brenda's breasts and began tweaking the nipples. The couch really wasn't big enough for her to lie beside Brenda so she maneuvered her way on top and immediately took a nipple in her mouth. She used her hand to pinch and pull at the neglected nipple then switched and used her mouth. She pushed her thigh against Brenda's center and was all too pleased when Brenda started grinding against it. She loved how greedy Brenda was with sex.

Brenda used her fingernails to scratch down Sharon's sides and that was enough to make Sharon lift her head from Brenda's chest and moan out in pleasure. Sharon ripped off her shirt and bunched her skirt around her waist, she was happy she at least had taken off her panty hose. Sharon started rocking against Brenda's offered thigh and started massaging Brenda's breasts as her own tried to break free of the bra that contained them. Brenda loved the way Sharon's breasts looked in that lacy black bra, her cleavage was massive and her breasts looked delicious spilling out of the demi-cups.

Sharon ducked her head down and bit gently at Brenda's breast which was enough to make her come a second time; Sharon followed her only moments later.

They looked at each other while they tried to catch their breath. Sharon removed the rest of her clothes leaving a trail to their bedroom. She made sure to put an extra swing in her hips because she knew Brenda was watching. Brenda leapt off the couch, her legs still wobbly from her orgasms, and hurried to the bedroom. Sharon was obviously not done with Brenda yet.


End file.
